<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast For You by hinakyuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610825">Breakfast For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu'>hinakyuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuhinaWeek, Hinata - Freeform, M/M, atsumu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinakyuuu/pseuds/hinakyuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as he remembers, today is Shouyou's birthday.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Happy AtsuHina week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy AtsuHina weeekkkk!!! here comes enjoy domestic AtsuHina for day 3 &lt;3</p>
<p>and once again, English is not my first language so I's sorry if this not turn out well. ENJOYYYY!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm not even ringing but Atsumu already awake. He stares into his husband’s face softly. His fingers playing with Shouyou’s hair and tuck it behind his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today is 21<sup>st</sup> June. Shouyou’s birthday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu always take him to a candle light dinner every time Shouyou has his birthday. He usually gives him a big bucket of roses and a big package of present. Classic isn’t it. But today he wants to do something different. Something he want to make by his own hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s been calling Osamu for a few days. Ask him to teach him how to make a simple breakfast. But Osamu is Osamu. Still the same shithead. Osamu just ask him to promote his onigiri shop on Atsumu’s instagram for the return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu got out of his bed slowly. Afraid to wake up the sleeping beauty beside him. He takes a look at Shouyou once again to make sure he still wrapped with the fluffy blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu walks to the bathroom. Brush his teeth and wash his face try to wipe away the sleepiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He now standing in front of the fridge wearing pink apron. He actually doesn’t like the apron when he wears it by himself. But when Shouyou wears it while cooking for dinner, it’s a different story. He takes out 4 eggs, a carrot, and some ingredients Osamu tell him to buy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu told him to make tamagoyaki and fry some sausage because he is a noob in cooking and Osamu doesn’t want him to messed up this simple breakfast or he will come to Atsumu’s place and shaved his hair bald. This one thing Atsumu afraid of. Being bald.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cracks the eggs into a bowl and mix it. Then he cuts the carrot into small pieces. Such a noob, he cuts his finger. He almost screams but stop when he remembers that Shouyou still asleep in their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Atsumu is a loser, he will stop cooking right away. But he is not. He takes care of his wound and start to cook again. He needs to finish the cooking before his beloved wake up from his deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tamagoyaki is done. Not so bad for him. Looks tasty. Actually, he is afraid to try it because if it tastes bad, he will start crying at the corner of the kitchen so he will juts put the tamagoyaki on the plate and eat it together later with Shoutout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frying the sausages is not hard. He just put some of it into a hot cooking oil and wait till it cooked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything is done. He makes two cups of black coffee with some sugar for Shouyou’s together with making two slices of toast. He claps his hand. Giving some appreciation for his hard work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he only needs to wake up his sleeping beauty. He walks the bedroom, open the door slowly and switch the lamp on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, wake up..” He taps Shouyou’s cheek slowly. Shouyou open his eyes and rubs it like a baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it?” Shouyou asks. His voice hoarse from waking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Half past seven. Now wake up and cover your eyes. I have something for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou stares at Atsumu confusedly but still doing what he asked. He got out of the bed while covering his eyes with his palms. He let Atsumu leads him where ever he wants. He felt Atsumu’s hands on his shoulders. It is a little bit shaking. He wants to ask but hold himself. He can ask him later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready? Now open your eyes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou open his eyes. A little bit shock when his eyes catch two plate of breakfast and two cups of black coffee on top of the table. He felt two strong arms wraps around his waist.  He can feel Atsumu’s chin on top of his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy birthday my little sunshine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t see clearly because of the tears on his eyes. Shouyou actually almost forget that today is his birthday. He got to sleep early last night because feel too tired and have no time to remember what time is the next day about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today he waking up to a surprise. And he loves it. He grabs Atsumu’s hand and rubs it softly. He turns around to face his husband. Staring at Atsumu’s eyes with love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey don’t cry...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I’m not be crying when you did this to me. You always know how to make me feel special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you really do special to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyous’s wrap his arms around Atumus’s neck. Pulls him closer, he starts giving Atsumu some pecks on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s eat. I’m so hungry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now they sit facing each other. Seeing the food closer, Shouyou can see how the egg burn in some side. When he cuts it, he can see how it still a little bit under cook. But he said fuck it, his husband just cooks a plate of breakfast for him with love so this is must be tasty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fed one spoonful tamagoyaki into his mouth. He stares at Atsumu. His husband looks so excited waiting for his responds. Wonderful how this burn under cook tamagoyaki still taste so delicious in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow this taste so good!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it?! I’m afraid this won’t be tasty because I can see how it burn and I’m afraid that I−”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love, this taste so good! I mean it. Just try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu began eating his own cook. He sure has to thanks Osamu hundred time because teaching him how to cook this one. This taste so good even though it is a little bit salty. The sausages are also well cooked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you!” Shouyou let out a small giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat their breakfast in silence. The only sound they can hear is how the forks and knifes bump into each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do today baby? It’s your special day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou still chomping on his sausage when Atsumu ask him that. He put down his fork and start to rubs his own chin try to think the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you and me in our bedroom all day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu almost chocked on his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All day huh? Sounds good.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave kudos and comment if you like my work &lt;3</p>
<p>you can find me in <a href="https://twitter.com/hinakyuuu">Twitter</a> or you can send me other idea for my next work to my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/shoyobby">Curious Cat</a></p>
<p>thank you for reading this!! I love youu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>